<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no blanket in the world could warm me quite like your embrace by ARyandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195178">no blanket in the world could warm me quite like your embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARyandra/pseuds/ARyandra'>ARyandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author haus asupan, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, I'm Sorry, M/M, ShivaGuri belum 'jadian', Spoilers, for Grimnir' Unlock Skill Fate Episode, juga sudah peluk-pelukan gapake baju, lame excuse to make Grimnir sick, so Shiva can take care of him, tapi ada banyak tensi di antara mereka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARyandra/pseuds/ARyandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mungkin kalian bisa membantunya dengan memanggilkan Shiva-<em>san</em>.”</p><p>"Shiva-<em>san</em>?" Lyria memiringkan kepala bingung.</p><p>Senyum Europa seolah memiliki makna tertentu ketika dia menjawab, "Karena hanya dia yang dapat bisa membantu Grimnir-<em>san</em> saat ini."</p><p>...</p><p>atau, pada dasarnya, hanyalah ShivaGuri being cuddly cute fluffy-fluffy sick-fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimnir/Shiva (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no blanket in the world could warm me quite like your embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this prompt :</p><p>Person B won't let Person A get out of bed by cuddling them.<br/>Fluff Prompt Generator brought to you by eliasz<br/>(Sayangnya, pada akhirnya jadi agak melenceng dari prompt tapi mereka tetep cuddling, 'kok)</p><p>Granblue Fantasy © Cygames<br/>Judul dikutip dari quotes film Antardwand © Sushil Rajpal</p><p>Peringatan standar tentang karya fiksi berlaku di sini. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini kecuali kepuasan pribadi <em>karena asupan ShivaGuri seret bangeeeeeeeeeeet</em>.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau Primal Beast bisa sakit seperti ini juga …”</p><p>Lyria berujar sambil memandang cemas sosok Grimnir yang sedang berbaring di kasur dengan dahi dikompres air hangat dan tubuh hanya terbalut baju dalamnya ditutupi selimut tiga lapis yang ditarik sampai leher. Kondisi sang Dewa Perang itu tampak sangat buruk. Wajahnya yang biasanya penuh percaya diri itu kehilangan rona yang membuatnya terlihat tidak segar. Dan ketika gadis berambut biru itu menyentuhnya tadi untuk memberi kompres, dia dibuat berjengit karena kulit Grimnir terasa sangat dingin seperti balok es.</p><p>“Memang, hal-hal yang disebut manusia sebagai <em>sakit</em> ini, sebenarnya sangat jarang, atau bahkan nyaris tidak pernah terjadi kepada kebanyakan dari kami,” kata-kata itu membuat perhatian Lyria teralih pada Europa yang duduk dengan anggun di kursi kayu dekat ranjang. “Tapi pada kasus-kasus tertentu, hal seperti ini dapat terjadi.</p><p>"Untuk itu, apa kalian bisa menceritakan padaku apa saja yang telah terjadi dalam misi kalian sebelum ini?” Europa lantas bertanya.</p><p>Pertanyaan itu kemudian membuat Lyria mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali runtutan kejadian yang menuntun mereka pada situasi sekarang.</p><p>Kemarin sang Kapten, Lyria, Vyrn, dan Grimnir baru saja menjalankan misi ke daerah bersalju di Daratan Utara untuk mengantarkan muatan suplai ke sebuah pemukiman bawah tanah. Misi mereka tidak berjalan semulus yang mereka kira dikarenakan oleh badai salju yang sempat membuat mereka terpisah dan kapten mereka mengalami cedera yang lumayan.</p><p>Kondisi yang sempat genting itu berhasil diselesaikan berkat aksi heroik Grimnir yang berhasil mengusir badai dan mencegah longsor yang diakibatkannya berikut para monster yang mengepung mereka saat itu sekaligus dengan kekuatan anginnya. Mereka akhirnya berhasil mengantarkan muatan mereka dengan selamat sampai tujuan dan segera bergegas kembali ke kapal setelah berhenti sejenak untuk mengisi tenaga.</p><p>Di perjalanan kembali, badai salju sekali lagi mengepung mereka, kali ini dengan intensitas yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Namun kali ini Grimnir lebih cepat tanggap untuk membuat pelindung dengan perisai anginnya sehingga dapat mengantarkan mereka kembali ke Grandcypher tanpa kerugian lebih lanjut.</p><p>Akan tetapi, begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di dek menjelang terbenamnya matahari, Grimnir tiba-tiba jatuh terhuyung dan hampir saja ambruk kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh sang Kapten. Sang Kapten, Lyria dan Vyrn lantas dilanda kepanikan menemukan pengendali angin itu secara tiba-tiba saja berwajah pucat dan kehilangan kesadaran. Mereka bertiga benar-benar kebingungan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan sampai Europa muncul di geladak kapal.</p><p>Awalnya murid Gabriel itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan sang Kapten. Namun, begitu melihat kondisi salah satu rekannya hal itu langsung dikesampingkan. Europa segera mengambil alih situasi. Dia meminta agar Grimnir segera dibawa ke kamar untuk beristirahat dan dibawakan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.</p><p>—dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, dengan Lyria yang menceritakan semua yang bisa dia ingat kepada Europa yang menyimaknya dengan perhatian penuh.</p><p>“Jadi begitu,” Europa mengangguk kecil. “Aku kurang lebih mengerti apa yang terjadi.”</p><p>Vyrn melayang mendekati Europa untuk meminta penjelasan. “Jadi ada apa dengan Kakak Angin? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begini?”</p><p>Europa tampak menimbang-menimbang seolah mencari mencari kata-kata yang tepat. “Ah, soal itu … Bisa dibilang kalau ini terjadi karena Grimnir-<em>san</em> memiliki pembawaan tubuh yang sedikit berbeda.”</p><p>“Berbeda?” Vyrn membeo. “Berbeda gimana, Kakak Air?”</p><p>“Begini,” Europa memulai. “Aku rasa kalian seharusnya sudah paham dengan keunggulan elemen, bukan?” Sang Kapten, Lyria dan Vyrn mengangguk. “Kalau diikuti menurut susunan keunggulan elemen, seharusnya elemen angin lebih rentan terhadap elemen api. Tapi, pada kasus Grimnir-<em>san</em>, dia memiliki resistansi yang lebih baik daripada Primal Beast angin lainnya ketika menghadapi elemen api. Bahkan dia memiliki apresiasi lebih pada elemen yang seharusnya paling dia waspadai,” jelas Europa. “Mungkin kalian sudah menyadari hal ini?”</p><p>“Oh!” Lyria berseru kecil. “Aku ingat waktu kemarin kami beristirahat sebentar di pemukiman bawah tanah, Grimnir-<em>san</em> terus berada di dekat perapian. Aku pikir itu hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan, tapi pandangannya sangat serius dan dia terlihat sangat kagum. Jadi ini alasannya,” kata gadis berambut biru itu sambil menepukkan tangan.</p><p>“Ho … Aku jadi ingat Kakak Angin juga itu pernah memujimu ketika sedang latihan pakai jurus api,” Vyrn menimpali sambil memandang ke arah sang Kapten.</p><p>Europa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. “Grimnir-<em>san</em> dari dulu selalu begitu,” ia berkata lembut dengan nostalgia dalam matanya. “Tapi, kelebihannya itu memiliki timbal balik,” lanjut Europa, kali ini nadanya lebih muram. “Ketahanannya terhadap api dibayarnya dengan kekurangannya menghadapi hawa dingin.</p><p>"Karena itulah aku sedikit khawatir sewaktu dia mengatakan akan pergi bersama kalian untuk misi kali ini yang berlokasi di tempat yang cukup berbahaya untuknya. Tubuh Grimnir-<em>san</em> sangat rentan terhadap hawa dingin ekstrem di sana yang bisa mengganggu keseimbangan inti miliknya. Ditambah lagi, dari cerita sebelumnya, Grimnir-<em>san</em> juga telah menguras energinya untuk mengusir badai yang kalian temui dalam perjalanan kemarin,” Europa memaparkan. "Dia pasti telah mencoba menahannya cukup lama sampai bisa jatuh <em>sakit</em> seperti ini."</p><p>Mendengar penjelasan Europa membuat Lyria tanpa sadar meremas ujung roknya, pikirannya menarik kesimpulan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. “Jadi karena melindungi kami Grimnir-<em>san</em> sampai …”.</p><p>“Ini bukan salah kalian,” Europa segera memotong dengan lembut. “Dalam situasi seperti itu, Grimnir-<em>san</em> pasti tergerak untuk membantu kalian bagaimanapun resikonya. Itu adalah sentimen yang sama yang kami berempat bagi sebagai misi yang ditugaskan pada kami para murid,” imbuhnya.</p><p>"..." Meskipun begitu, Lyria masih tampak murung. “<em>Ano</em>, Europa-<em>san</em>, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Grimnir-<em>san</em> lebih cepat pulih?” Gadis berambut biru itu lantas bertanya sambil mengepalkan tangan.</p><p>“Mengenai itu,” pandangan Europa segera teralih pada sang Kapten yang sedari tadi berdiri setengah bersandar di dekat pintu. “Mungkin kalian bisa membantunya dengan memanggilkan Shiva-<em>san</em>.”</p><p>"Shiva-<em>san</em>?" Lyria memiringkan kepala bingung.</p><p>Senyum Europa seolah memiliki makna tertentu ketika dia menjawab, "Karena hanya dia yang dapat bisa membantu Grimnir-<em>san</em> saat ini."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kalau begitu, Shiva-<em>san</em>, kami serahkan Grimnir-<em>san</em> padamu.”</p><p>Shiva menangguk pada Europa yang baru saja berbicara. “Ya, kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi,” selanjutnya tatapannya jatuh pada sang <em>Singularity</em>, Dara Biru, dan Naga Merah yang tampak jelas letih. “Terlebih, sepertinya para pengikut setiaku juga perlu segera mengistirahatkan diri.”</p><p>Tidak bisa mengelak, ketiganya kemudian segera mengiyakan dan pamit undur diri bersama dengan Europa, menyisakan Shiva bersama Grimnir berdua saja di kamar.</p><p>Beralih pada sosok lain di ranjang yang belum kunjung sadar, Shiva mengambil posisi duduk kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Europa. Salah satu tangannya masuk ke dalam selimut, meraih telapak tangan Grimnir yang sedang berkemul di dalamnya. Melalui tangan itu, perlahan-lahan Shiva menyalurkan energi panas kepada tubuh rekannya yang sedingin es.</p><p>Beberapa saat yang lalu, sang Dewa Kehancuran itu datang karena merasakan panggilan dari arca yang diberikannya pada sang Titik Keanehan. Ketika bermanifestasi, dia langsung disambut dengan pemandangan sesosok Dewa Perang yang tak sadarkan diri dan permintaan tolong dari sang Dara Biru. Europa yang juga berada di sana segera menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya, dan Shiva segera menyanggupi untuk membiarkan Grimnir dalam perawatannya.</p><p>“Nnnghh ….”</p><p>Setelah cukup lama mendapat aliran energi dari Shiva, rona di wajah Grimnir perlahan-lahan kembali, begitu pula dengan kesadarannya. Sepasang bulu matanya bergetar seiring dengan kelopaknya yang membuka, menunjukkan sepasang mata heterokromia yang masih berkaca-kaca tidak fokus. Shiva tanpa sadar menarik napas lega melihatnya.</p><p>“Grimnir.”</p><p>Panggilan barusan sepertinya mendorong kesadaran Grimnir untuk segera terkumpul sepenuhnya. “... Shiva?” Grimnir membalas dengan suara parau, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Begitu fokus mata itu kembali, tidak luput dari perhatian Shiva bagaimana Grimnir langsung tersentak kecil. “<em>—ah</em>, aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya, ya.”</p><p>Pemilik kuasa angin itu tampaknya mengingat dengan baik apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, jadi Shiva merasa dia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan lagi. Dia bisa langsung mengutarakan hal yang mengusiknya semenjak dipanggil kemari. “Ya, dan ditambah membuat anak-anak itu sangat khawatir pada keadaanmu.”</p><p>Wajah Grimnir yang masih pucat menekuk mendengarnya. “Aku … hanya ingin membantu <em> Singularity </em> dan rekan-rekannya,” ia berujar lamat-lamat. “… sekaligus terlihat keren di depan mereka, bukannya begini.”</p><p>“Saya mengerti.”</p><p>"Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai beban.”</p><p>“Saya tahu kamu bukan beban. Kamu juga telah banyak membantu mereka,” Shiva membalas, berusaha menenangkan. “Karena itulah, kamu seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri dan berujung seperti ini.”</p><p>Grimnir menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah. “Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Saat itu, kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, <em> Singularity </em> dan Dara Biru juga Naga Merah akan dalam bahaya yang lebih besar.”</p><p>Shiva menghela napas lagi, tapi kali ini untuk alasan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. “Kalau memang demikian, seharusnya kamu membicarakan soal kondisimu terlebih dahulu dengan mereka sebelum menawarkan diri mengambil misi itu. Itu akan jauh lebih baik.”</p><p>“Kalau bisa, aku bahkan tidak ingin mereka tahu soal kelemahanku yang satu ini,” dengan keras kepala, Grimnir memalingkan mukanya.</p><p>Raut wajah Shiva sedikit mengeras mendengarnya. “Sudah terlambat. Sekarang mereka sudah mengetahuinya, terlebih lagi dengan cara yang sangat tidak <em>keren</em>,” Shiva mendengus, tidak menahan kata-katanya lagi, “dan mereka tampaknya sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah kecuali hal itu membuat kondisimu menjadi seperti sekarang.”</p><p>Lagipula, cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui soal kelemahanmu. Karena kita akan terus mendampingi mereka sampai kita dipanggil untuk kembali oleh para Primarch, dan hal itu sepertinya tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.” terang penguasa elemen api itu.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai Grimnir menjawab, perkataan Shiva menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.  “Kamu benar,” wajahnya kembali berpaling dan Shiva bisa melihat jelas penyesalan terlukis di sana. Dia juga merasakan remasan ringan pada tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan milik Grimnir sedari tadi. “Aku memang benar-benar bodoh.”</p><p>“Bagus sekali kamu cepat sadar,” Shiva tidak bisa menahan untuk berkomentar dengan nada datar.</p><p>“Heeeeei!” Grimnir sedikit tersinggung, tapi segera teralihkan karena ada hal lain yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. “Aku rasa aku berhutang permintaan maaf pada <em>Singularity</em>, Dara Biru, dan Naga Merah,” ujarnya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih bersemangat.</p><p>“Jangan lupakan Europa,” Shiva menambahkan. “Dialah yang telah memberi penjelasan mengenai kondisimu pada mereka dan merawatmu sebelum aku datang ke sini.”</p><p>“Oh, kalau begitu Europa juga!”</p><p>Melihat Grimnir nampaknya sudah kembali lagi pada dirinya yang seperti biasa, Shiva diam-diam merasa lega dan ekspresinya melembut. Ditambah lagi, rona wajahnya sudah hampir kembali cerah, meskipun masih belum sepenuhnya. Dewa Perang satu itu memang tidak cocok sakit; berbaring tidak berdaya dengan wajah pucat dan sendu di tempat tidur.</p><p>Kalau diumpamakan, bagi Shiva, Grimnir seperti hembusan angin yang bertiup di padang rumput pada hari yang cerah tak berawan. Dia adalah kebebasan; penuh dengan energi kehidupan yang begitu impresif. Antusiasmenya yang tanpa terkekang apapun beserta senyum cerahnya menular pada orang-orang di sekitarnya; dan Shiva tidak termasuk dalam pengecualian.</p><p>Dewa Kehancuran itu sendiri tidak tahu, sejak kapan Grimnir memiliki arti yang begitu dalam baginya. Apakah dia telah luluh semenjak menawarkan diri pada Grimnir untuk membuat kesepakatan dengannya agar dia bisa datang pada Shiva kapan saja setiap kali inti miliknya terganggu? Atau malah, jauh sebelum itu?</p><p>Shiva tidak segera menemukan jawabannya akibat lamunan singkatnya terputus oleh pergerakan dari sosok yang menjadi objeknya. Grimnir melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan bangkit untuk duduk, membuat kompres kain di dahinya jatuh. Salah satu alis Shiva terangkat melihat sosok itu membuat gerakan untuk keluar dari balik selimut. “Hendak pergi kemana kamu?”</p><p>“Eh?” Grimnir berhenti, wajah bingungnya tampak polos. “Mau minta maaf pada yang lain?”</p><p>Shiva mencegah dirinya untuk menepuk dahinya, atau mungkin lebih baik dahi Grimnir. “Dengan kondisi yang masih menyedihkan seperti ini?” dia bertanya balik dengan sedikit jengkel.</p><p>“Ah! Aku sudah baik-baik saja!” Grimnir berseru sambil mengangkat satu lengannya dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan tangannya yang lain. “Terima kasih atas bantuan darimu, wahai engkau Yang Mengawasi atas Keselamatan. Aku, sang Dewa Perang, Angin yang Berhembus di Medan Perang telah—akkkkkh! Nagaraja! Kenapa pula aku digigit?!”</p><p>Kata-kata Grimnir barusan dipotong oleh Nagaraja yang yang sejak tadi dengan tenang berdiam di posisinya melingkari leher Shiva, berpindah pada Grimnir dengan menggigit tangannya yang terangkat. Ular putih itu mendesis ketika melepaskan gigitannya dan melingkari leher Grimnir sebagai gantinya, mengunci pergerakannya sebagai gestur agar Grimnir kembali berbaring.</p><p>“Nampaknya Nagaraja kurang setuju dengan pernyataanmu barusan,” Shiva tidak bisa mencegah sedikit nada geli dan perasaan hangat terselip dalam suaranya. “Begitu pula dengan saya.”</p><p>Grimnir cemberut mendengarnya. “Tapi—” dia baru akan kembali protes, namun ditelannya lagi karena Nagaraja membuat ancang-ancang untuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan ekornya.</p><p>Shiva kali ini benar-benar tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum tipis. “Sebaiknya kamu menuruti Nagaraja. Saya rasa dia tidak akan membiarkan kamu pergi sampai dia merasa bahwa kamu telah pulih sepenuhnya,” imbuhnya.</p><p>“Duh, Nagarajaaaa,” Grimnir menyentil gemas kepala ular putih yang masih erat menahan tubuhnya. “Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah pada keinginanmu. Aku akan kembali beristirahat.” Puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya, Nagaraja akhirnya mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk menempel pada Grimnir selagi ia kembali memposisikan diri untuk kembali berbaring menarik selimut.</p><p>“Oh iya, Shiva,” Grimnir memanggilnya lagi.</p><p>"Ada apa?”</p><p>“Aku … ingin segera meminta maaf pada <em>Singularity</em>, Dara Biru, dan Naga Merah juga Europa karena membuat mereka khawatir. Untuk itu aku harus pulih sepenuhnya bukan?”</p><p>“Benar.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu … bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya seperti dulu?”</p><p>Permintaan itu membuat Shiva tertegun sebentar. “Apa kamu yakin? Bukankah kamu yang meminta agar kita menghentikannya karena kamu merasa kalau itu tidak pantas?”</p><p>“Bukan begitu!” Grimnir buru-buru menyahut panik. “Uh, itu, sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit malu … Lagipula, cara itu paling efektif, kan, kalau aku ingin pulih dengan cepat? Kumohon, lakukan saja!” wajahnya yang masih agak pucat itu seketika merona merah dengan cukup pekat.</p><p>Shiva tidak habis pikir, tapi dia sendiri tidak menolak dengan hal yang Grimnir ajukan, jadi dia menyetujuinya. “Baiklah.”</p><p>Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shiva bangkit untuk melepas zirah seremonialnya satu persatu di bawah tatapan Grimnir yang diam-diam mencuri pandang dengan wajah yang masih merah, sampai hanya tersisa celana panjangnya saja.</p><p>Menyingkirkan kain bekas kompres ke meja di samping tempat tidur dan menyibak selimut, Shiva naik ke ranjang. Grimnir secara otomatis bergeser memberikan tempat untuk Shiva berbaring di sebelahnya. Setelah beberapa penyesuaian, terutama dengan dengan Nagaraja di sana, akhirnya mereka menemukan posisi yang nyaman.</p><p>Shiva mendekap Grimnir di antara keempat lengannya yang kuat, sementara Grimnir menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadanya tanpa dibatasi apapun. Permukaan kulit mereka bertemu, menghantarkan panas tubuh pemilik elemen api itu pada inti Grimnir secara lebih leluasa.</p><p>Jauh di dalam dirinya, Shiva sebenarnya merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Hal yang selalu mereka lakukan dulu acap kali Grimnir memiliki masalah dengan intinya yang terganggu oleh hawa dingin membeku. Berbagi kehangatan secara langsung tanpa tabir apapun melalui tubuh mereka. Mendekap tubuh rampingnya sepanjang malam sampai mereka dipisahkan oleh fajar.</p><p>Sayang sekali sampai beberapa waktu lalu, Grimnir tiba-tiba menolak melakukan hal ini. Shiva sebenarnya agak sedikit kecewa sampai dia mendengar sendiri alasannya hari ini. Alih-alih tersinggung, itu malah membuatnya berpikir kalau Grimnir sangatlah manis.</p><p>"Shiva?" Panggilan Grimnir agak teredam di dadanya, tapi Shiva masih dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Sekali lagi ... terima kasih, ya."</p><p>Sesuatu berdesir halus dalam dirinya, sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa ia beri nama untuk saat ini. Jadi Shiva hanya mengulas senyum di antara helaian lilac milik Grimnir, dan membalas lembut. "Sama-sama."</p><p>Sepanjang sisa malam itu, dengan Nagaraja yang melingkar di antara mereka, kedua insan di balik selimut itu menikmati keheningan dalam kedamaian sambil berbagi rasa hangat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alasan ngeles saya soal penyakitnya Guri merujuk pada episode gurachan ketika OgaMegu dan KENN menjadi bintang tamu. OgaMegu bilang dia menyukai api (atau perapian?) sementara karakter yang diisinya berelemen angin. Lalu pada episode KENN terdapat bonus ilustrasi Grimnir meriang(?) (Masuk angin???). Saya merasa dua hal itu sangat ironis dan voila, jadilah fik ini.</p><p>Saya sangat menikmati menulis cerita ini, terlebih karena keduanya adalah tokoh favorit saya di GBF (tentu saja karena seiyuu-nya). Saya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk stay in-chacacter dan membuat interaksi mereka menjadi sangat manis! Hati kecil saya berharap mereka bakal memiliki interaksi yang manis juga di canon nanti (ngarep dulu gapapa yakan). Special mention buat juga Arc-kun yang saya gangguin terus buat diskusi masalah lore dan ngasih banyak saran soal fik ini, love love &lt;3</p><p>Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan komentar lainnya sangat saya terima, adakah shipper ShivaGuri lain di sini?</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Tangerang, 4 Februari 2021</p><p>ARyandra</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>